On the Run
by pokeninja6600
Summary: Artemis and Apollo are twins that haven't seen each other for six years, since a fateful car accident where they both thought the other dead. Fast forward to the Calisteo Cup. They reunite only to find he doesn't remember her! Follow Artemis as she struggles to keep not only herself and Apollo alive, but three new friends as well in the face of an immense danger only she can see.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**HI EVERYONE! This is my first Fossil Fighters fanfic but please give your honest opinion. I have Pokemon fanfics out, if you like my style of writing so far.**

**Artemis: When do I come into play?**

**Apollo: Yes, please indulge us in this fact.**

**Apollo, you aren't that serious, knock it off. Okay, so Artemis and Apollo are my OCs and are based off the playable characters of Champions. I will be using those vivosaurs and those island names. Maybe even the plot line...Dunno. So, I don't own Fossil Fighters or my OCs designs. I do own my team combinations. Okay, read and review please!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I was panting hard at this point but still found strength to laugh.

"You will...NEVER defeat me!" I shouted, coughing and smiling despite my exhaustion. Exhaustion is only a state of mind...only a state of mind...I couldn't focus, my brain was going fuzzy, I could barely breathe...I heaved one last breath and I held up my hand. The training simulator slowed then halted almost immediately.

"That was, like, so grooooovy, chick." a feminine voice said. I blinked and saw the glass open up. My strength suddenly left me and I dropped to the ground, the only thing stopping my fall being my quick reflexes. I sat on my haunches and resisted the temptation to throw up. Running I-don't-even-know-how-many miles right after breakfast? Not a good idea.

"Rockin' awesome! You'll be the lead singer in our rock band in no time, keep that up!"

"Of course, I'm still the beautiful one, understand? You're just talented in the physical department." I looked up at the people who had spoke. Lola, Cole and Lester, the three BB Brigade commanders. I wasn't sure yet how I felt about being a commander. It didn't matter. It was my destiny, one I had chosen for myself.

My name, obviously, is Artemis. I am currently training under the three commanders. But today, today I will taste the true taste of being a Fossil Fighter. For today, I'm getting my first vivosaur. Not one of those pathetic boneysaurs. Oh, no no no. I insisted upon a flesh-bones-blood vivosaur. Dimetro.

I stood up and said firmly, "Take me to Don Boneyard." Cole looked at me cautiously. "You know that if you get a real vivosaur...there's no going back. Artemis, you have potential to overcome Don Boneyard. Are you sure you want to waste it trying out this Cup?" he asked.

I nodded. "My decision is final. Take me to Don Boneyard so that I may receive my vivosaur." Lester and Lola looked at each other. "Now." I said coldly.

* * *

"Are you positive you wish to do this, Artemis?" Don Boneyard asked, not even turning around to look at me as I walked in.

"Yes, sire. I wish to have a real vivosaur. I have trained with you for as long as I can remember, I deserve this." I said. He turned to look at me, well, as much as a skull with only eye sockets can look...Anyways, his face contorted into something likening to a grin.

"Yes, it is true, you have been my faithful companion. Now, your payment: Your own vivosaur. Dimetro, I presume?" he said. I nodded curtly. He pulled out a Dino Medal.

"Here. And may luck be with you, that you may destroy the Calistio Cup and defeat all who stand against you. And maybe make some friends as well." Don Boneyard said. Then he tossed me the Dino Medal of Dimetro. I caught it flawlessly and felt a sharp pain, searing pain on the palm of my hand. I almost dropped the Medal in surprise. I switched it to my other hand and looked at my left palm.

It bore the milky white sign of the moon. I scowled. Why the moon? I loved it, admired it even. But it reflected the sun. Is that what I was, always destined to reflect others' victories? Was that my predetermined fate? Not if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

I shifted nervously in my seat on the helicopter. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my shorts. Calm down, Apollo, caaaaaalm doooooown...I took a few deep breaths.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING! GAH! I COULD HURL IF I'D EATEN ANYTHING! WHOOOO!" my best friend, Todd, shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the helicopter. I cringed and covered my ears. Todd could be VERY LOUD when he chose to be.

I fingered my Toba's Dino Medal and reassured myself that this was reality, not a dream. Honest, I could hurl too, I was so excited. But I wasn't so dumb or bold as to say it out loud. I nodded. I looked up to see Todd's green eyes mere inches from my face.

"GAH! HOLY SON OF A BRACHIOSAURUS TODD! YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" I shouted, leaping back and holding a hand over my heart.

"Hey, what's up with you today? We're about to be entered in the Calistio Cup! We're finally almost there and you haven't said anything this WHOLE ride! What's wrong?" Todd asked, leaning back. I relaxed.

"I'm just so nervous. I mean, this is my dream. I have to make sure it's not a dream, I guess." I said, looking at the swaying floor of the helicoptor. Bad idea, very bad idea.

"Just look at your palm, Apollo! You're a Fighter, I'm a Fighter and we're about to enter in the Calistio Cup hosted by JOE WILDWEST HIMSELF! GET EXCITED!" Todd shouted, shaking my shoulders. I took his hands off my shoulders and slapped him with his own hand.

"OOOOW! WHY DOES THAT STILL HURT?!" Todd shouted, outraged. I smiled and laughed. I had been doing that to him since we were kids, with some girl...I can't remember, it hurts my brain too much. But I do recall there was a girl. With...orange hair...Meh. But she had been haunting my brain. Something told me we would meet again. And I would know her. That was part of the reason I was so nervous. How would I recognize her? And would she recognize me or Todd?

I put my head in my hands. "Jeez, these are the thoughts running through my mind..." I muttered. Todd snapped back to reality as we landed. He bounced up and down with excitement. We landed and Todd dashed off towards the main building. I dashed off after him.

"Todd! TODD, WAIT UP!" I shouted, running fast. Then I hit something and I hit the ground. I blinked away the stars and looked at the person I had slammed into. It was a girl. She was wearing regular Fighter apparel and her orange hair was in a side ponytail. She had some hair that flopped loosely into her face. I noticed that she hadn't fallen, despite all 110 pounds of me at high speed ramming into her.

She looked over at me and walked over. She offered her left hand and I took it. She helped me up. I felt a sharp stinging on my left palm and quickly yanked it away with an exclamation. She did the same. I looked at my palm, the familiar milky whiteness of a scar shaped like the sun I had since I touched Toba's Dino Medal still burning slightly. The girl looked at me suspiciously.

"Suspicion is an unbecoming passion. I'm Apollo," I said, offering my right hand for shaking. She glanced at it, then in a lightning quick motion, grabbed my left wrist and twisted it over, earning a sharp yell of pain and revealing the scar. She tilted her head to the side and muttered something to herself. Then she looked up at my face (having been previously studying my palm.

"Apollo? The Greek god of the sun...You're quite the poet." she said, her voice soft but with a bit of steel in it, suggesting there was more to her than there appeared. I nodded.

"Yep, god of the sun and the poet boy, that's me, for sure." I said, adding a sarcastic smile. Her mouth twitched a little bit. She looked at my palm again then nodded.

"It makes sense then," she muttered. Then she looked me in the eye. "My name is Artemis. Normally, I would have crushed you for running into me. But...that mark on your palm...Where'd you get it?" she asked abruptly.

"Umm...After I got my first Dino Medal, two years ago. Why?" I was curious by now. She released my wrist and showed me her left palm. It bore a similar mark. But hers was of the moon. It made sense, I guess. Artemis is the Greek goddess of the moon, right?

She looked at me harshly. "Tell no one. About these. They make us special. There will be people who would kill to have your talent. Keep it well protected." she said harshly. Then she turned on her heel and walked into the main building, leaving me standing there in shock.

* * *

**Okay, there we go! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

**Me: *facepalm***

**Artemis: What?**

**Me: I just replayed the game and realized I left out a crucial point in this from the game.**

**Artemis: ...Um...Okay...**

**Me: SO IMA REWRITE IT and that means you, as readers, have a duty to reread it! Please read and review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Green outfits, sonars and prince boys**_

**Apollo's POV**

I stood there for a few moments, one thing running through my mind. _I knew her._

"Sir! I have something important to tell you!" I looked around and saw the lady at the helipad motioning for me to come over. I walked over there.

"You all will be staying on a tent island. You are tent 212 and your friend that just ran off, the one in the green, his is tent 214. The girl's is 213. Now, you should go sign up while there's still time." She said. I nodded, jotting it down in my journal

"Apollo: 212...Todd: 214...Artemis: 213." I intoned as I wrote it down. After I finished, I quickly put the notebook away in one of my pockets and thanked the woman then dashed off for the Fighter Station. The door opened automatically, to my relief, and I dashed up to the counter, breathless.

"Apollo Hoshi, I'd like to sign up for the Calisteo Cup, if it's not too late!" I said all in one breath. The staff behind the counter remained unfazed, typing in my name to verify my identity. I heard a chuckle from beside me and looked to see an orange haired, blue suited girl staring at me. Her honey brown eyes twinkled with slight amusement, probably at me. I thought about how I must seem to her; a clumsy, unobservative boy who's quick on his feet. I smiled at the thought.

_"That's an interesting thought, isn't it Apollo?" _A motherly voice rang in my head.

_"Yeah. Hey, do you get a weird vibe from her, Titania? Says her name is Artemis. She has a scar the same place I do. Hers is the moon, though." _I thought-spoke to Titania, my Toba. She was silent and had just started to speak when an automatic door to my left, causing both me and the girl to turn and look. In doing so, I noticed Todd, who had been sitting on the couch.

"Hey there! I'm Stella. I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island." A woman who looked to be somewhere in her twenties walked over to the three of us.

"You all made it just in time! But since you did, I'm going to start the tour with the most important place in the Fighter Station. Right this way, please." She said, walking over so she was in front of Artemis, kind of like a line leader. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Todd had such over to us.

"The most important place? I wonder what it is!" He said excitedly. I shrugged and Stella led us into a room with a giant blue panel and an even bigger blue hunk of metal behind it.

"Welcome to the most important room for Fighters in any Fighter Station: the cleaning room!" Stella said. She motioned to the big blue and tan panel.

"This is the cleaning machine. It carves fossils out of their rocky prisons." I looked at the panel in awe. It was so much more advanced than the ones Todd and I had back home!

"And then this machine," she motioned to the huge hunk of metal behind the cleaning machine. "Is used to revive vivosaurs from the fossils." She explained. Todd jumped back as she turned back to face us.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. I nodded, dumbfounded by the amount of high-tech gadgets surrounding us. I noticed Artemis looking around, a neutral expression on her face.

"Nice toys you have here." She said flatly.

"We try to stay up to date. As such, these machines may be a bit different than you're used to. I'll explain how to operate then now, so please pay attention."Stella instructed. She talked about the meter and how it showed how you were doing and she explained a little about the hammer and the drill.

"And finally, there's the X-ray. Choose this to get a brief view of the fossil inside the rock." She gave us a brief explanation of it and then allowed us to take a shot at cleaning. I went first, managing to snag an 83. Todd went, scraping by with a 56. Then Artemis went and dropped all our jaws by getting a perfect 100. Stella applauded her and asked if it was her first time cleaning a fossil.

"No, I got a little practice back at the base-ah, I mean back at home." She admitted. Stella nodded knowingly and praised all of us. She talked a little about how to revive our vivos and gave us each the Dino Medal of the one we revived. I got a Tricera, Todd got a Goyle and Artemis got a Thalasso.

"Okay, now we'll be going to see the Fossil Stadium. Follow me." Stella walked out and we all quickly followed her. Within moments, we were standing at the door of what I assumed was the Fossil Stadium.

Sure enough, confirming my suspicions, Stella said, "The Fossil Stadium waiting room is right through this door." Todd leaned forward, psyched.

"Fossil Stadium! Wooooooo! I'm so excited I could puke!" He exclaimed. I facepalmed. Artemis jumped away from him.

"Not on me! Not on me!" She shouted. Stella turned to him, a mild look of disgust on her face.

"Yes, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean." She nodded, as if saying with herself.

"Anyway, please follow me." Stella walked through the automatic door and we followed. Another staff member, this one male, introduced himself as Devon Strait. He explained about the AZ and SZ zones and about how to throw out vivosaurs if we wanted Jurassic or Cambrian formation.

"Now I'll explain how an actual fossil battle works." Devon said. Todd and I looked at each other eagerly. We were gonna get to go into the Fossil Stadium!

"C'mon, let's go, let's go!" Todd shouted. Devon smiled kindly and led us through the door.

* * *

"Alright, let me show you how team battling works." Devon started. "First off, have any of you battled with a team before?" Artemis waved a little. Devon noticed and nodded at her.

"Okay, so if you'll stay here because you know how this works. Apollo, Todd, which one wants to battle?" My hand shot up just seconds before Todd's so I got to battle. Devon handed me one Medal, a Plesio. He lectured me a bit on the two formations and how to rotate my team and such. I paid attention and managed to send one of his vivos back to it's Medal when he told me to show my skill. Devon laughed.

"Alright, you seem like you got it. Class dismissed!"

We ended the tour with Devon's advice running in our heads.

_"If a Fighter lacks strength or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, alright?" _ Stella gave us our Paleopagers, told us that each time a round was finished, we'd have a new digsite to explore and sent us on our way.

We walked outside, all together, for the official orientation. We stepped outside the door and Todd and I looked around for a good spot.

"All the good spots are taken with all the Fighters." I complained. I looked to my right to find Artemis had disappeared into the crowd. Todd and I shifted through the crowd to the center. We looked around and saw a giant screen flying towards us. On the screen was the owner of the park, Joe Wildwest!

**Artemis' POV**

I growled at the sight of that imposter's face. He started a spiel and I turned most of it out., fiddling with my finicky sonar. I sighed, pulling out my splicer and cutting a couple cords then reconnecting them to other ones. I shoved it back into my pocket, satisfied. But then he caught my attention.

"I want y'all to know that the winner of this Cup will get my park! You'll own 'er free and clear!" I gasped.

"Joe never told me he was going that far! A new...Majestic Vessel..." I murmured in shock. The cheers of the people faced to background noise as the imposter's eyes scanned the crowd. For maybe half a second, I saw an evil glint in Joe's eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"In that case, I'll have to win it. Have to ensure he doesn't." Without a second thought, I made my way through the crowd to the digsite, Treasure Lake.

* * *

**Me: Okay, hopefully I didn't have any errors. Imay have to do alittle tuning layer on in the story because this one doesn't quite fo flow with the next one as much as I could make it. That said, please review in the little review box down there! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fossil Excavation

**Me (pokeninja6600): HI! I'm finally getting back to this story because I got a new game system and am now back playing FFC!**

**Artemis: I'd forgotten how annoying Todd is.**

**Todd: HEY! I didn't ask your opinion!**

**Artemis: *eye twitch***

**Me: OKAY, ENOUGH OF THAT! I'm just getting back to the games, I don't need you two traumatizing me so I never play them again!**

**Artemis and Todd: *mumble* Sorry.**

**Me: Good. I don't own Fossil Fighters Champions, only my team combinations and the names of my characters!**

**Artemis: Which technically still aren't yours. They belong to Greek gods/goddesses.**

**Me: *sigh* Review at the end. Please.**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I'd excavated 7 fossils fairly easily. I didn't have to battle very many Fighters in order to obtain obtain them, the opposite of Apollo and Todd, who were battling everyone who crossed their paths. To Apollos' credit, he defeated every one that I saw. His green friend was not so lucky. In fact, I was watching one of his battles when I stumbled across my 8 (and last) fossil. Embarrassing as it is to say, I tripped over it.

I was backing away from a heated battle between Apollo and a fat tourist when I tripped. I shouted and got one foot under me so I didn't fall, rustling up dust. Unfortunately, my balance is about as good as a T-Rex on one leg so I lost my balance and toppled over. I groaned. First day of fossil hunting and I'm already hurting myself. Lovely. I got up and dusted myself off. I examined my arms and my legs for any scrapes and, to my relief, they were few, shallow and far between.

I kicked the ground in a mini-temper tantrum and hit my toe on something that the dust had hidden beforehand. I looked down and saw a bit of clumped rock laying there on the ground. I shook my head in disbelief. It couldn't _possibly _be that easy, could it? I bent down to pick it up. I dusted it off a bit to reveal...some dinosaur bone! It was a fossil! I stared at the rock with a humorous disbelief for a few seconds before dashing off to the cleaning room I'd seen in the main building.

**TIME SKIP: Enough time for Artemis to clean all 8 fossils she had LATER**

I was sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, allowing my mind to wander. It was still a good time until the actual tournament was put into motion and I felt my team was plenty strong enough to win. I looked at my now three Dino Medals, all of which on my actual battle team. I mentally reviewed all three. Dimetro, my baby; mid-range Fire element vivo. Goyle; mid-range Air element vivo. Finally, Thalasso; long range Water element vivo. I had set them in the Jurassic Formation, which put Goyle and Dimetro in the two AZ slots and Thalasso in the SZ slot. I hummed, satisfied with my new-set team.

My mind wandered to the prince boy, Rupert, we'd encountered earlier. According to Greenie, he was really strong, even with only the two vivosaurs he had. In my head, I wondered if that was in part because Greenie didn't pay attention to elemental types or distance advantages but I kept silent. He'd said that the prince boy had a Mapo and a Raja. After that, I'd become disinterested and tuned the rest out.

At that point, jerking me back to reality, my Paleopager went off, saying that I was up against some guy named Paul. I read that we would be after the fourth match. I nodded to myself; that was still a little while away. I could afford to put a little bit more thought to some of my acquaintances. For example, Todd. He seemed like he meant well and Apollo did choose him as a close friend but I wasn't quite ready to accept his friendship yet. I had to get a little more familiar with him before I made my final judgement.

"Speaking of Apollo..." I muttered with an eye roll. He wasn't at all like I remembered him to be. He'd grown for sure, but then, I suppose, so had I. He seemed a little more mature than I'd remembered, which definitely wasn't a bad thing. Of course, he also seemed a little more withdrawn than I remembered, which was not a good thing at all. Withdrawn and paranoid was _my _job, had been ever since we were kids. He was always the happy-go-lucky one, always making new friends everywhere we went.

I chuckled as I thought of the past. By the look on his face when we first encountered each other, he didn't remember me. Which was okay. In fact, it was probably better; he'd never forgive me if he'd known what I'd become. A master hacker for what seemed to be an evil organization trying to shut down his idol's pride and joy. I scowled; how dare that son of a-

"Artemis?" I looked up from my lap, my eyes flicking around to locate the intrusion. I located him and narrowed my eyes.

"Speak of the devil," I snarled. Standing in front of me was the man everyone assumed was Joe Wildwest, who was really an imposter. The imposter made his borrowed face look shocked.

"The devil? Why, ain't that a lil' harsh?" The man asked. I rolled my eyes and leaves forward, lowering my voice.

"I know who you really are. And I know your real intentions with this Cup. I know that you want as new host body, a young one with better reflexes and whatnot than this old one," I said, gesturing to the body that belonged to my friend. The man made his eyes blink and tilted his head slightly, making the face he wore as a mask express confusion. He smiled fakely.

"Who I really am? I'm Joe Wildwest, of course!" He said, keeping up the scene he was clearly faking. I waved my hand around in the air slightly.

"No, that's who you _claim_ to be. But I know everything about you. And I know you won't get away with it for long,especially not with Apollo around. He may not look it, but he thinks fast. He'll beat that smirk right off your face and send you back to the coffin you belong in." I growled. I felt Dimetro's Medal shiver at the evil I was exuding. The man stepped closer, the phony smile still on the face that wasn't even his.

"And how do you know about me, little girl? What do you know about me? Only what that puny human told you. What do you think you can do about it? I've been in this body for some time now and I'm quite used to it. And, what about this Apollo boy is so special?" He looked vaguely interested, now abandoning the fake accent.

"Like I'd tell you, body snacher!" I spat venomously. His eyes narrowed.

"Ooh, you'll tell me. It could be right now, of your own free will...Our it could be later, when I've built back my kingdom and I get to torture it out of you. Your choice, missy." He snarled. I glared at him.

"You'll have to kill me." I whispered hatefully. The imposter smiled.

"That will most certainly happen. But only after I've taken every last moment of pain from your body and obtained that information from you. Then, I'll let you die in peace. That is why you don't make friends, isn't it? So no one will have to mourn you when you die. You're fighting an uphill battle. One you and all your friends will lose." He said. This time, I smiled, a devil's glint in my eyes.

"Well, if it's up a hill, that makes obtaining it even sweeter. Torture me all you want. You'll never lay a finger on Apollo."

"Oh?" He looked slightly amused. "Why's that?"

"Because it'll have to be over my cold," I paused, lowering my voice.

"Dead."

"Body." My voice was little more than a whisper when I said it. The wicked imposter merely chuckled and walked off. I focused on the carpet, coming off the adrenaline high I'd had having such an evil presence so close. As my mind cleared, I realized exactly what I'd done. In trying to protect Apollo, I'd just put him in more danger. I buried my face in my hands.

"What have I done? What. Have. I. Done?!" I groaned.

* * *

**Me: Wow, I'm just in a short chapter mood today, I guess. Eh, read and review (I apologize for that OOC Joe moment but I feel like he'd be mad if a little girl like Artemis blew his cover XP Just a thought) Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Round One

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hiya all!**

**Artemis: *waves***

**Apollo: *wink* Yo!**

**Artemis: *devil gleam in her eye* Fossil Battle! Awesome!**

**Apollo: *glare at Paleopager* Why'd ya hafta pair me with Todd, huh?! Huh?!**

**Artemis: *smacks Apollo***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Please...Just read and ignore my sleep deprived brain (and thus characters...). And make sure to review at the end!**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

I sat on the couch, whimpering. I can't believe what I just did. I just stood up to an ancient skull that stole my friend's body and was planning to steal someone else's by the time this competition was over! And, by doing that, I'd forsaken everything I'd come to the Cup to do: protect my twin brother and shut the thing down. I sighed and curled up into a ball, tucking my knees up under my chin.

"Me and my big mouth...That was so stupid of me. Now he'll be sure to take notice of Apollo. I've just sealed his fate!" I moaned. I buried my head in my knees.

"Sealed whose fate?" A voice came from right in front of me. My head whipped up. My eyes met liquid gold ones and I blinked, startled. Out of all the people...It had to be the price boy to see me like this. I kept my eyes locked with his, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to his question.

"You didn't happen to be with the two scoundrels who attempted to engage in a fossil battle with me, were you?" He asked suddenly. I nodded.

"It was _not_ my idea to stalk you, just so you know." I said, defending myself. He was giving me that look that said, 'Oh, you're another one of those girls.' The boy huffed.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, please inform your companions that I do not wish to be bothered with them again unless they win their way up to my rankings." He said with an air of superiority. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"If you want them to know, you may tell them yourself. Otherwise, things will be as they will." I retorted loosely. He shook his head with a sigh.

"I originally came over to inform you that you and your opponent are up next. Mine was four and if I recall, yours is five." He said abruptly. I smacked a hand to my forehead and leaped up, almost running into prince boy in the process. I grabbed my Medals, dashing to the entrance to the stadium.

"Thanks Rupert!" I called, waving frantically at him as I ran. He shook his head and turned on his heel, walking off. I looked in front of me and skidded to a halt right before the door smacked me in the face. It opened soon and I jolted over to my opponent. The boy looked behind him, startled by my loud footfall. I stopped beside him, my breathing uneven from the amount of abrupt running I'd just done.

"So, you're Artemis?" He asked. I nodded, affirming my identity. The boy smiled down at me.

"Cool. I'm Paul. Guess we're pitted next, eh?" He said, a smile lighting up his dark green eyes. I grunted and he took that as a yes. He chuckled and blew some sandy blond hair out of his face **(A/N: I tried to make him look a little bit like Todd, yes)**.

"Just so you know, I'm good." He said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what they all say before I beat the pants off them." I stated. He nodded, impressed.

"So she does talk! I was starting to think you were mute. But seriously..." He paused and grinned. "Don't be afraid to go all out!" I felt a smile twitch at my mouth.

"If you think I would even consider not going all out, you don't stand a chance against me." I replied. He nodded.

"Fair enough."

**Um...Hi there! I'm...not really sure how to write these battle scenes so...I'm gonna stall until Artemis is done with her battle so I don't have to write it, or maybe attempt to write it, would be a better term haha *laughs nervously* Anyways, *looks behind her to see Artemis walking out* Oh, she's done! Well, okay, bye then!**

I walked out after my battle with this Paul boy victoriously. I'd won with insane ease, due to my team's easy cooperation. It was almost as if they'd worked together in the past.

_"Well, we didn't work together often, but we were pretty damn close." _A light male voice with a barely noticeable hiss reverberated through my head. I jumped, startled, and whipped my head around, looking for something that could have spoken in my head.

_"Hey! Watch your mouth around the lady, Helio!" _Another male voice, this one somewhat raspier, rang through my head. I looked around again. No one looked abnormal.

_"Aw, you're so sweet, Speare. But don't you worry 'bout me, darlin', he knows if he gets too rowdy with his words, I can beat that fin right off his back." _A Southern female voice echoed in my head. I was frustrated.

"What the heck..." I whispered.

_"Oh yeah! Sooooorry Mistress! She doesn't know we talk yet!" _The light voice apologized. The others soon followed.

_"Well, I'd like to know who you stalkers are first." _I thought neutrally. The voices all laughed, a combination of all their voices, which gave me chills. I walked over to the couch, figuring if I was going to start shaking, I'd best be somewhere soft. The voices argued over who should tell me first and I sat quietly, my anger building up little by little. Finally, _"I DO NOT CARE WHO TELLS ME! JUST TELL ME, DAMMIT!"_

All was quiet until the light male voice spoke up. "_Now do you see where I get it? I've been with her for two years and she always talks like that!" _It joked. I growled, drawing a couple stares from people. The male who was talking spoke up again.

_"So Artemis, who do you think I am? Oh wait, nope, nope, oh Medals no, why on Earth would you think me to be _Rupert_?! The prince, of all people!" _It scoffed.

_"Artemis honey, we're your vivosaurs!" _The Southern voice piped up.

_"YOU HAVE NAMES?!" _I mind-shouted. The raspy male one, Speare, groaned.

_"That's what she finds weird about telepathic communication?" _I huffed. Fortunately, drawing me out of conversation with my vivosaurs, Apollo and his green friend walked out of the stadium. I looked up at both of them, my eyes flicking from my twin's face to Greenie's, trying to decipher who won. They both looked happy and gleeful, to both my disgust and curiosity. I was about to stand up and go ask when Todd piped up.

"It's a bummer that I lost. But don't you worry, Apollo! Feast your eyes on your new cheerleader! From now on, I'm gonna be your biggest cheerleader and the CEO of the Apollo fan club! You're my champ now; I'm entrusting you with my dream! You're gonna win it all!" Todd exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Apollo smiled at his shorter friend and threw his hand in the air too.

"Just for you, Todd!" Apollo shouted. Then he paused, tilting his head left slightly, as though he were listening to something. "Oh, and my vivosaurs too." He added sheepishly. I scrunched my eyebrows together. He...was okay with losing? My eyes flicked to the door as a flash of red entered. It was Rupert. He must have heard Todd say that because he walked over with a puzzled look on his face probably similar to mine.

"...I do not know what to make of you two. You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?" He said bluntly, staring at the two overjoyed boys. Todd laughed.

"You don't get it! We just shared an awesome fossil battle together!" Todd claimed, stepping towards the prince boy. Rupert's face grew even more puzzled, if possible.

"So, you are satisfied with defeat then? It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid beaver?" He questioned. Both boys could tell he was pondering the idea of it and didn't speak.

"You are...a strange person. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time." He walked away but I could tell he was still pondering the notion of what Todd said by his distracted gait.

_"Mm, so now you're payin' attention to his walk? Ooh, you got it baaaad, honey." _My Southern Thalasso drawled. I jumped, startled by the sudden invasion of my privacy. Helio, who I assumed was my Dimetro, snickered. I sighed and unfolded my legs from where I'd been sitting on them. I shoved myself of the comfortable couch and walked over to Apollo.

"You did good, Apollo. Sucks you had to go against Todd though." I said, shoving my hand into my pockets. All looked over his shoulder at me and he smiled.

"Artemis! I didn't see you there! What's happenin'?" He asked as I did next to him. I shrugged.

"Won my Round 1 fossil battle. But that's to be expected. Thalasso, Helio and Speare were absolutely flawless out there. I couldn't ask for a better team." I said, smiling down at the Medals. A chorus of "Awwww"s and thank yous reverberated through my head. Apollo grinned at me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"That's the spirit, Art!" He exclaimed. I shoved his arm off my shoulder.

"Don't do that." I said curtly. He ruled his eyes and was about to respond when our Paleopagers went off.

**Pipipipipipi**

**All Round One matches have been completed. A new digsite has opened up: Jungle Labyrinth! Competitors are urged to go there and prepare for Round Two.**

**Pipipipipipi**

Apollo, Todd and I all looked at each other. A grin broke out on Apollo's face.

"Race ya!" He called, dashing out the door.

"HEEEY!" Todd and I chased after him and, for just those few seconds, I forgot about Zongazonga and became a normal teenager, racing her twin brother and his friend to a new place.

For just a few seconds, I felt normal.

* * *

**Me: Alright! There we go! *dusts off hands***


End file.
